


A Playground For Jack

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack & his playthings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Playground For Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whisper99 who asked for Jack/Daniel/Vala.

Jack leans over a restrained and blindfolded Daniel. Soft nasal breaths the only sound coming from him. Not like his bedfellow, an equally bound and sightless Vala, who can’t help but wriggle around, rustling the sheets beneath her.

“Shh” Jack whispers as he reaches over and runs a lone finger down her neck and between her breasts. She tries her best to calm, but she shivers at his touch. His hand comes to rest lightly on her ribcage as he lowers himself down, attention back on Daniel to devour him.

Daniel opens immediately, letting Jack’s tongue slide inside and dominate his own. Daniel’s moan is felt throughout Jack’s body, travelling down Jack’s arm to vibrate against Vala’s torso where Jack’s hand still rests. His kiss is forceful and Daniel willingly submits, lying still but for the craning of his neck, giving Jack more.

Vala, not one to miss out on all the fun, arches her back. A cue for Jack to slip his fingers down her belly, and into the lace around her hips. Vala’s breath hitches and she gasps a few alien syllables as Jack’s fingers curl around her, sliding though slick folds. 

Momentarily distracted by Vala’s reaction, Jack turns his head to the side, his lips sliding away from Daniel’s, causing him to grunt in protest and rub himself against Jack, still perched above him. Jack gently slides a knee between Daniel’s legs, rubbing against his growing crotch and Daniel falls back against the pillows. 

Jack has such bossy playthings.


End file.
